Can You Explain It?
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Aku memang menunggunya, tapi aku juga tak memaksanya untuk mau kutunggui. Namun aku hanya ingin kepastianmu dan aku ingin menerimanya dengan lapang dada. /Canon contain/ Mind to RnR?


Can You Explain It?

By: Sekar Yamada

Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~ :)

.

.

.

Pagi hari

"Haduh..." ucap Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang kepadanya. Kemudian, Sakura refleks menengok kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hm? Ino?" gumam Sakura. Ino pun langsung mempercepat jalannya menuju Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino kepada—mantan—sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya,"

"Tapi matamu... memerah, lho,"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur. Sekian," ucap Sakura malas.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa tidur semalam?"

"Hmm... Seperti itulah,"

"Ayo semangat, Sakura! Ini masih pagi, jangan lesu begitu!" ucap Ino ceria.

"Haduh Ino, jangan ceria seperti itu, nanti kepalaku tambah pusing,"

"Eh? HAH? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Hmm... Apa ya? Entahlah," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Hmm... Ah, Sakura, lihat! Rumah Sakit sudah dekat! Ayo, Sakura!" ucap Ino sambil 'menyeret' Sakura melaju cepat menuju Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan yang di'seret' hanya diam saja sambil berfikir kenapa-aku-tertimpa-sial-kalau-bertemu-orang-ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap malas ketika melihat teman-temannya yang tidur secara acak di Ruang Tamunya. Ada yang sebentar lagi jatuh, ada yang mengigau, dan lain-lain.

'Seharusnya semalam aku tak membiarkan mereka masuk,' desis Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto, orang yang tadi akan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya berada, tiba-tiba jatuh dan langsung membangunkan semuanya.

"_Ittai_..." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya.

"APA ITU? GEMPA?" tanya Lee sambil menengok sekelilingnya.

"Meteor jatuh?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Konser dadakan?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh? Ada konser dadakan, meteor jatuh, atau gempa?" tanya Chouji yang dari tadi bingung dengan pertanyaan ketiga temannya itu. Sedangkan Sai, Shino, Neji, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku jatuh dari kursi, tahu! Bukan mau ada konser dadakan, meteor jatuh, atau gempa!" protes Naruto.

"Oh gitu. Sabar ya, Naruto," ucap Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto langsung berfikir kejam-banget-yak-temen-temen-gue.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Hmm... Oh ya, siapa yang lagi ga ada misi?" tanya Lee.

"Saya!" ucap Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, dan Neji sambil mengangkat tangan mereka layaknya anak TK yang sedang diabsen oleh gurunya.

"Wah, banyak juga," ucap Lee.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lee?" tanya Kiba.

"Begini, lho. Kita kan kalau udah biasa kalau nginap-nginap gini... Nah, aku tuh kepingin kalau kita ngadain kayak _training camp_ gitu, lho,"

"Wah, kedengarannya asyik, tuh! Aku ikut!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga deh," ucap Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Sai mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi... kita aja, nih? Sekali-sekali ajak anak cewek sih," ucap Kiba.

"Rencanaku sih, juga gitu..." ucap Lee.

Kemudian, Sasuke datang dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ah, teme! Dari mana, kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamar mandi,"

"Kau mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Kiba.

"Kemana?"

"Kayak _training camp_ gitu," ucap Neji mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mungkin ikut,"

"Yak, baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti aku tanya lagi sama yang anak cewek, dan semoga Sakura-_chan_ mau ikut," ucap Lee yang menekankan pada kata Sakura-_chan_ mau ikut. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung melemparkan handuk yang sedari tadi ada dipundaknya kemuka Lee. Shino, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; Naruto, Chouji, dan Kiba tersenyum meledek kearah Lee dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Tsunade saat ia tak sengaja melewati Sakura yang terlihat di tempatnya berada.

"Eh? Tsunade-_sama_? Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Benarkah?"

"Um," angguk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kerja?"

"I-itu karena..."

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura diliburkan saja hari ini, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Ino pada Tsunade.

"Ino?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam kearah Ino.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Sakura, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja,"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, sungguh,"

"Jangan membantah! Cepat pulang dan segera istirahat!" bentak Tsunade. Shizune yang ada di sampingnya pun kaget.

"Ba-baik, Tsunade-_sama_. Aku permisi," ucap Sakura yang masih setengah kaget. Ia pun langsung bediri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dasar..." desis Tsunade.

Kemudian, Sakura pun mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

'Kamu harus kuat, Sakura. Harus!' semangat Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura pada orang yang tak jauh dengannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, apa—" ucap Sakura terputus. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk. Untung saja, Sasuke dengan sigapnya langsung menangkap Sakura.

"Sasuke... –_kun_..." ucap Sakura saat ia mencoba mencari tahu.

"Tenang saja, Sakura,"

Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura dengan elegannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Nggh— Aku dimana...?" ucapnya saat ia melirik-lirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke tadi menggendongnya. Sakura pun langsung mencari orang tersebut disekitar situ namun nihil, ia tak dapat menemukannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk bangkit dan mencari Sasuke untuk berterima kasih.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ada urusan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Ah, itu dia Sasuke-_kun_!—pikir Sakura. Ia pun ingin langsung menemui Sasuke, namun sepertinya tak enak apabila ia mengganggu percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tadi aku disuruh mencari Sakura-_chan_. Kata Ino, Sakura-_chan_ kan hari ini diliburkan sama Tsunade-_baachan_ gara-gara dia sakit, tapi ia dari tadi belum ada di rumah,"

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kerumahku?"

"Kan biasanya Sakura-_chan_ datang kesini, jadi aku mau memastikan," jawab Naruto polos. Sakura pun langsung _blushing_ saat mendengar itu.

"Dia tidak kesini,"

"Hoo... Begitukah? Padahal kau terlihat rileks saat Sakura-_chan_ datang ke rumahmu untuk membuatkan makan malam," goda Naruto.

"Biasa saja,"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, bagaimana pandanganmu tentang Sakura-_chan_, teme?" tanya Naruto. Sakura pun langsung tak sabar menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Dia itu—"

"—mengganggu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi dia orang berharga bagimu kan, teme?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tak butuh orang yang seperti itu,"

"AP-APA? KAU INI BICARA APA, TEME?"

"Aku tak butuh orang yang seperti itu,"

"AP—"

"Aku bicara seadanya,"

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_ itu—"

"..."

"—ck. Dia itu tetap mencintaimu walaupun ia tak pernah tahu apakah kau akan mencintainya atau tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, itu adalah urusanku dengannya. Kenapa kau mau ikut campur?"

"AKU HANYA MAU MENYADARKANMU SAJA, TEME!"

"Apa—"

"Aku tahu kau masih tak bisa melangkah maju karena kematian keluargamu, tapi kau harus mencobanya, teme! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, orang tuamu bahkan kakakmu yang ada di dunia sana akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Kau harus mencari kebahagianmu sendiri, teme!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, DOBE!"

"AKU MENGERTI, KARENA KITA SAMA! KITA SAMA-SAMA TAK PUNYA KELUARGA SEKARANG!"

"Lalu, mengapa aku harus memilih Sakura? Apa karena ia satu tim denganku, ia harus—"

"Aku memang tak akan memaksa perasaanmu terhadap Sakura-_chan_, tapi cobalah untuk memberinya harapan tentangmu! Kau ini masih hidup, namun ia seperti berharap untuk bertemu orang yang sudah mati!"

Sakura pun membelakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya, kalau Naruto akan berbicara seperti itu. Disaat seperti apapun, meskipun Sakura sudah mencoba menutupinya dengan senyuman, namun Naruto tahu isi hatinya. Bahkan ia tak pernah berbicara seperti ini kepada Ino, yang memang mantan sahabatnya, namun ia selalu bercerita apapun kepadanya. Sakurapun kembali ke kamar yang tadi ia tempati.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku—"

"Kau membuatku muak, dobe,"

Kemudian Naruto pun bergegas keluar rumah Sasuke dengan perasaan sedikit tidak terima.

BLAM!

Sasuke pun terdiam di tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Kemudian ia ingat, kalau Sakura sepertinya masih ada di kamarnya. Ia harus mengeceknya. Dan ia pun langsung ke kamarnya.

Kreeek—

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sakura sudah duduk manis di kursi menghadap jendela.

"Sakura, kau—"

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_? Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu karena telah merawatku," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri. Ia pun mencoba untuk berjalan kearah pintu dan Sasuke juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn,"

"Aku pun tak akan merepotkanmu lagi, aku berjanji," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke dapat jelas mendengarnya dan ia dapat melihatnya. Ya, gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan air matanya.

BRUK!

"A-aduduh... Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kesakitan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memojokkannya.

"Kau tadi mendengarnya, Sakura?"

"Kau ini—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong!"

Sakura pun tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sasuke pun terkejut, ia pun langsung mencium bibir Sakura singkat. Sakura pun tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke melembut.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Jawab, Sakura,"

"Iya, aku mendengarnya... _Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Begitu. Sekarang, aku antar kau pulang,"

"Eh?"

"Ayo. Aku ada urusan nanti malam,"

"... _hai_,"

.

.

.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang, Tenten?" tanya Ino untuk memastikan. Hari ini Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten mengumpul di rumah Ino karena Tenten bilang, ia disuruh menyampaikan hal yang sebenarnya tak penting kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya. Jadi katanya, para lelaki mau mengadakan acara seperti training camp gitu dan mereka mengajak kita. Sekarang Kiba dan Shino sedang mengobservasi tempat yang akan kita datangi. Mereka sih inginnya di pantai, soalnya kalau di hutan kan kita juga sudah biasa,"

"Hem, begitu..." ucap Ino mengangguk.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten kepada Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan jendela.

"Sakura-_san_?" panggil Hinata.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, ya, begitulah..."

"Memangnya aku tadi bicara apa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Err... _Training_ _camp_?"

"Oh, ternyata kau mendengarkanku. Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut!" jawab Ino.

"Aku belum bertanya kepadamu," ucap Tenten sedikit sebal.

"Hmm... Baiklah,"

"Kalau kau, Hinata?"

"Aku ikut juga,"

"Yosh, berarti aku tinggal laporan,"

"Memangnya anak laki-laki siapa saja yang ikut, Tenten?"

"Mana kutahu. Kalau kau mau tahu, coba saja kau ikut denganku nanti,"

"Oke, aku ikut!" ucap Ino semangat.

Sakura pun kembali diam. Hinata pun menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

.

Pantai tempat menginap

"Kyaaa~ Pantai~" ucap Naruto heboh.

"Untung saja aku ikut~ Kyaa~ Pantainya bersih banget!" ucap Ino yang sama hebohnya dengan Naruto.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke kamar kita masing-masing setelah itu, baru kita bermain," ucap Neji.

Semuanya pun mengikuti perintah Neji. Urutan kamar mereka pun mulai disebutkan oleh Neji. Sesuai perintah Neji, sehabis mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka, mereka langsung mengganti baju mereka dan pergi berenang.

"Kiba, ayo kita main voli pantai!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo, siapa takut!" jawab Kiba diikuti dengan anggukan dari Akamaru.

"Hei, aku juga mau ikut!" seru Lee. Diikuti oleh Chouji.

Sedangkan para wanita berenang disekitar pantai.

"Hei, Hinata! Ayo sini!" ajak Ino.

"_Ha_-_hai_!" jawab Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga gabung, ya!" seru Tenten.

"Hei Sakura, ayo gabung!" ajak Ino lagi.

"Ah tidak, aku disini saja," jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah," ucap Ino. Kemudian, mereka bertiga berenang bersama. Sakura pun beberapa kali melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik sebelah tangannya dan pergi menjauhi teman-teman mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tak ada perlu denganku, aku akan kembali,"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Ya, ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau... masih memikirkan percakapanku dengan Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab, Sakura,"

"Ha-haruskah aku memberitahumu, Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku ini orang yang menyebalkan? Bukankah kau akan merasa sebal bila berbicara dengan orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku?"

"Saku—"

"Itu benarkan, Sasuke-_kun_? Jadi bukankah aku—" ucapan Sakura terpotong. Kembali, Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Sakura pun tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa? Aku sungguh tak mengerti!"

"Kini aku mengerti,"

"Eh?"

"Yang aku ucapkan pada saat itu sepertinya harus kutarik kembali,"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja, Sakura. Kau mengerti?"

"Um," angguk Sakura.

"Rasanya dulu aku memang pernah mengucapkan kepadamu kalau kau memang orang yang menyebalkan,"

"..."

"Sifat kalian berdua bahkan tak bisa kutebak. Sekalipun bisa kutebak, yang ada hal yang konyol dan menyebalkan yang keluar dari diri kalian,"

"..."

"Tapi, ucapan dobe benar. Aku harus melangkah maju. Aku harus menemukan kebahagianku sendiri. Aku tak ingin keluargaku yang di atas selalu mengkhawatirkan aku,"

"..."

"Denganmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu itu apa,"

"..."

"Karena itu, bersama denganku, aku ingin berbahagia denganmu. Karena aku yakin, denganmu aku bisa berbahagia,"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sakura, maukah kau menemani hidupku hingga ajal menjemput?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura pun membelakkan matanya; tak percaya yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. Namun senyuman lembut dari Sasuke dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ya... Ya, aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya. Sasuke pun langsung memeluknya erat, dan mencium jidatnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku saat itu, Sakura,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Dan aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk cintamu yang setia menungguku,"

"Umm..." Sakura pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyumannya dan anggukannya.

Sasuke pun kembali mencium bibir Sakura tanpa mengetahui teman-temannya yang masih mengintip dibalik semak-semak.

.

.

.

End


End file.
